Three Brothers
by Whitherfang
Summary: This is a story that takes place 2 years after HoO. There is a new enemy on the horizon and it's up to three brothers to stop them. The three brothers all have the same mortal mom but they each have different dads, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. The eldest brother, Zach gets captured by the new enemy and The other 2 work together to save him. bad summary but good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well this is my first fanfic so please dont yell at me. I really dont have much to say, so enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Zack**

I crept around the corner slowly. In the dark I had no clue what was going on so I made miniscure movements to keep me conceiled. My two younger brothers, Ryan and Jacob, and I had heard some voices through a tunnel so I had come to check it out. I suppose I should tell you who we are. Have you ever heard of the Greek and Roman gods? well they're real. my brothers and I share the same mom but, our dads are Greek gods. Yes I said dad**s** and they are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, or you could call them 'The Big Three', my dad is Zeus. I'm the oldest of my brothers (six-teen) so that's why i'm the one going to check this stuff out.

So, anyways me and my brothers back there heard some hushed whispering coming through the tunnel we were in and Jacob turned us invisible using his powers he got from his dad, Hades. Once the monsters had passed we quickly decided that since im the oldest, so I should go. So now im all alone and cold and following some really determined monsters in the dark. Overall my life sucks. So right now im creeping around this corner and wishing I could just die. It seems I just might get my wish.

All of the sudden, a deep voice boomed, "STOP!" and I froze in my tracks, holding my breath. I was sure they could hear the pounding in my chest from however far away they were. I reminded myself to breathe but I do so inaudibly. I risk a glance around the corner and it was probably the biggest mistake of my life, because standing right there was the smiling face of a gargantuas cyclops.

**Jacob**

It had been over three hours since our brother dissapeared down the Labrinth and I was getting a little worried, He should have been back by now. I knew he was the toughest of us three, but it had been a while since we saw him. I decide to shake my brother awake so we could decide weather or not to go after him.

"Ryan, wake up." I say while shaking him. He wakes up and I tell him how long it had been since Zack had left.

"Hmm... it's dangerous in there if Zack hasn't been back yet, and he told us to stay here, we probably shouldn't go." He told me.

"But he's our brother, at least let me go check on him invisibly." I say.

"Alright but be careful, promise." he says.

"I promise. If I'm not back in an hour come looking for me, okay." I told him. Then I turn invisible and run off.

I was gone about ten minutes when I saw the dried blood. It wasn't very big but it was there. I turned the corner and followed some drops of blood until I saw the ashes of a campfire. it could probably keep a party of ten people warm but it was small enough so it couldn't be seen from far away. I followed the blood a few more paces and saw a skidded, muddy footprint. It looked like someone had been dragged. I turned the corner and saw an opening into a forest. Zach was nowhere to be seen. I turned on my heel and hoofed it back to camp.

When I got back to camp I told my brother what I found and he seemed worried. He told me that he had first watch and I went to sleep. In the morning we were going to find my brother.

I dreamed that I was back at my house a year ago when I was twelve. A _dracaenae_ broke down the door and charged my mother. she sidestepped and doged but the dracaenae wheeled around and stabbed her with it's trident. Then my brother, Ryan, punched the dracaenae in the face, took its trident and shish-kabobed it. Then all three of us looked down at our mother and started bawling.

My brother shook me awake and I left the horrible memory. After a few minutes of silence my brother curled up and fell asleep. It was a peaceful night after that.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading my story. Im probably going to try to update as much as possible just to let you know, and im not one of those people that says, "no review no story!" but that doesn't mean i dont appreciate them so if you do review thank you. Flames are accepted just keep cussing to a minimal because i don't appreciate that at all and I would really like tips on the story as well, thank you. ( P.S. I will answer any questions you have after the chapter, unless they're spoilers.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i got the second chapter in blood brothers right now and to let you know im going to try to make a sequal or something for this so enjoy the story.**

**disclaimer: i do not own PJO or monsters and anything else in greek mythology.**

* * *

**Ryan**

I looked down at my watch, reading the 6:30 A.M. and decided to wake up Jacob. We had a breakfast of some heated up beef jerky and some peanuts, then we silently broke camp without a word and Jacob led the way out of the Labrinth and into the forest he described. I held my magic trident in my hand, using it like a walking, stick just in case we came across a monster of some sort. After a while we sat down and struck up a conversation.

"Jacob, when you said you saw a smeered footprint in that tunnel back there, did you see how big it was?" I ask him.

"About the size of a sixteen year old boy's shoe, if that's what you were asking." If it was possible to be more worried than I already had been, I was. You see, Jacob is thirteen, I'm fourteen, and Zach is sixteen, so that was most likely our brothers footprint.

"That's what I was afraid of." I tell him.

"Come on Ryan, they couldn't have really taken him. He's the toughest of us and he could have fought a lot of-" He stopped talking suddenly.

"A lot of what?" I ask him. He put his finger to his lips hushing me.

"Here that?" He says. I listen closely and I hear this hissing sound, and it seemed to be getting louder.

Then, suddenly a giant scorpion comes blasting full speed out of the trees, skidding to a stop. It wasn't full grown yet, so I had no doubts we could take this thing. I look over at Jacob, and he was already pulling out one of his Stygian Iron throwing knives and his saber, then he launched his throwing knife at the monsters eye and it roared in fury. He charged Jacob so quickly he didn't have a chance to react and it swept it's huge claw at him and sending him flying into a tree, out cold. I was alone.

Then the thing turned on me and I pressed a button on my watch and it spiraled into a round buckler. I jumped back and yelped just before a massive claw snapped shut right where I was just standing. It jabbed at me with it's giant tail but it pierced my shield, yanking it off of me and it was momentarily distracted.

I unlatched my swiss army knife's hilt cap and pulled out a small screwdriver and it extended into a full sized, pure celestial bronze, trident. Then my shield came flying off the monsters tail and it lunged at me snapping both of it's massive claws, I barely got away before I could get cut in half. Then the scorpion jabbed its tail at me and I rolled away. I deflected a claw that tried to sweep at me, doged another one and I stabbed it in its face. I drove the trident deep into its eyes and the giant scorpion disinagrated into a pile of ash.

I ran over to where my brother was snoring, tapping a small ruby on my tridents' hilt as it shrank into a small screwdriver. I put it into my swiss army knife hilt and capped it while running to the tree where my brother was. I shook him awake and he looked confused, then his mouth dropped open wide and he looked at me and asked, "Did you kill it?"

"No," I said, "I just told it to go away and he walked off, of course I killed it," Jacob looked confused for a second then glared at me. He has no sense of humor at all. I think it has to do with being the son of the god of the dead. Then he walked over to the ashes and retrieved his throwing knife.

"Let's go find Zach." He told me, then he walked off.

**Zach**

When I woke up my head started throbbing imediately. I felt just above my left eyebrow and gasped in surprize as I felt a huge lump right there. I cleared my eyes and noticed that I was in a cage.

"You've been out for two days." A girl's voice said. I looked at where the voice came from and saw a beautiful girl with brown hair, and blue eyes. I studied her face and saw that she had a scar above her right eyebrow, with high cheekbones and a thin nose.

"H-hi," was all I managed to say.

She chuckled, "Hi to you too," she paused before saying, "You took a bad hit from that cyclops over there." she pointed to a cyclops that was probably about fifteen feet tall. I noticed that he was ordering other monsters around.

"Where are they taking us?" I asked her.

"Wherever their taking us I have no clue." she shrugged.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Kayla. What's Yours?" she asks.

"I'm Zach. Are you a demigod?

"Yeah, daughter of Apollo. Are you one too?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm the son of Zeus."

* * *

**Guess what, I'm going to make you guys suffer from a cliffhanger soon. MUHAHAHAHA! anyways thanks ChaserMoonstone for the review because you are the only one that reviewed for the first chapter and I encourage everybody to go read their stories right now. I also want to thank anybody who is reading this right now for your consideration. also im not going to be able to update soon because of homework but if i do get a chance I will try to get one in. thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is chapter 3 in Three Brothers by yours truly, ME! anyways enjoy the story and if you get the chance read Roses Are Red, Broken Hearts Are Blue because it is definately not as lame as the name, wait I just rymed! so enjoy the story! (*_*) (cool face!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO and have no intentions of doing so, Rick Riordan writes better than me, by a lot.**

* * *

**Zach**

"You're the son of _who_?" She asked me.

"Zeus." I say. Why did she seem to stunned to speak, I mean she was a demigod too.

"It's just rare that someone is born from the big three." She told me.

I laughed and said, "What if I told you that I had two half-brothers that were born from the other two of the 'big three'."

"I'd say you're a liar." Kayla said.

"Well, I do." I confess. Her expression was hilarious.

"Y-you are a liar."

I laughed and said, "No I'm not. We all have the same mortal mom, but our dads are the three big three. My brother Jacob's dad is Hades. My brother Ryan's dad is Poseidon, and my dad, as you know, is Zeus."

She stared at me in disbelief, her jaw hanging open. She tried to say something, but couldn't make her mouth work. Eventually, she managed to say, "That's one lucky woman." but right then a cyclops opened the door to our metallic cage, and he grabbed us out with his two gigantic hands. I looked around and saw an enormous, pure marble castle. He dropped us in front of some very big, very fancy doors where six marble golems, each about eight feet tall, and two humans stood. The humans briefed us quickly telling us not to speak unless the master tells them to, and shoved us in closing the doors quickly behind us.

I looked around and saw an enormous throne room with a twenty foot tall throne in the back of the room. Then I noticed the gargantuas monster sitting on the throne. He had dark green eyes and was made completely out of stone. Then he stood up and he must have been fifty feet tall, easy. He held up an enormous hand and opened his mouth to speak, his voice boomed across the room so loud it shook the palace, then he said, "Hello young demigods, I am Traedon, the bane of the universe."

**Jacob**

It wasn't very hard tracking the monsters, they left footprints left and right, slither marks from _dracaenae _were all over the path, and the grass was trampled. From the tracks I could tell there was at least one Laistrygonian (I saw some Laistrygonian hair on a prickly bush), a few cyclopses, some _dracaenae,_ and some hellhounds, about twenty monsters so far. Also there was something else I hadn't figured out yet, but it was big. That's for sure.

After walking for a few hours I decided to take a break. I ushered my brother over to a group of rocks and we sat down on one. I wasn't sure if it was safe to light a fire yet, but I really wanted some warm food. So, I decided to ask Ryan.

"Do you think it's safe to light a fire? I really want some warm food." I said.

"I dunno, we may not be far behind them and who knows what might be stalking us, like the scorpion." He said, "And we all know how tasty dried meat is!" I just stare at him coldly.

"I hate dried meat." I state.

"Gosh, take a joke bro, take a joke." He said. I guess not having a sense of humor came from my dad. I mean You wouldn't expect someone who's stuck with dead people all day to have too much of a sense of humor.

"Don't call me bro." I say coldly. He just laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Alright, no fire or fire?" I ask him.

"Naw, I'll just let you suffer with dried meat." Then he pulled out a bag of sushi that still looked fresh. He looked at me and said, "Want some?"

I looked at the sushi and said, "I like dried meat." and pulled out a bag of stale beef jerky and chomped down. It tasted horrible. He looked at me and I could tell he was trying hard to keep a straight face.

After we both took some naps we packed up our gear, and hit the road. When we started walking I got that feeling that you get when someone is watching you. I motioned for Ryan to catch up and he jogged on up.

"I feel like someone is watching us." I tell him in a normal tone while still walking, I didn't want whatever was watching us to get suspicious so I acted casual.

"You too? I've been feeling like that for a while now." He said casually. I noticed that he started playing with his swiss army knife, like he usually did when he got nervous. I loosened my Stygian Iron saber that was still in its sheath and glanced at my bandolier of throwing knives.

"Yeah. I don't what it might be, but whatever it is, it feels bad." I say while still looking straight ahead. I noticed a large pine tree in the distance that was much bigger than the others around it.

"Alright, well just keep on walking and be ready for a fight, okay." He says. I glance at my bandolier again and look up to the sky. I noticed a flock of ravens flying in the distance. Just then about five of them broke away and dove towards us. A few start pecking at my arm and I shooed them away, but they just started pecking away at my arm again. I shoo them away once more but one takes a bite at my arm and it takes some skin off. I got angry and pulled my saber out of scabbard and slice at it, It turned to ash and the other ones flew away back to its flock... Wait, ash? I looked down at the pile of ashy remains from the raven I sliced in half. Sure enough, it was a monster. I looked up at the sky and saw that the flock was getting bigger... or closer.

"Ryan, RUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then we both started sprinting as fast as we could to get away from the flock of ravens. The monsters trail veered to the right but I didn't follow it, because for some strange reason I felt like it was safer to run towards that huge pine tree. I used my powers to bend the shadow around us so the ravens would have a hard time seeing us, but it didn't seem to matter because they still kept hot on our trail. Then we dashed into a clearing, crossed a street, and started up a hill where the pine tree was. We got to the top of the hill and we saw a four-story farmhouse and passed a... what was that? a dragon? but it didn't seem to notice us and I just kept on running. We got to the barn, ran right in, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**hope you liked it, i thought it was the best chapter yet and i've finnaly made you guys suffer with... dun dun dun a cliffhanger anyways i'll let you guess where jacob and ryan are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back and i've decided to make a series of this although im not sure how many im going to make so just answer in the reviews for me. also in one of these next chapters im going to make another great prophecy or it might be called the 'the prophecy of the giant' or 'the prophecy of three brothers'. again answer in the reviews for me. I also thank my friend from school for helping me out with this story and he has been really helpful. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO only Traedon, Zach, Jacob, and Ryan.**

* * *

**Zach**

"I am Traedon, bane of the universe." His voice rang across the whole throne room, it was so loud I could barely beleive my ears still worked after he said it. Then he continued, "Zach Pileus son of Zeus, and Kayla Viana daughter of Apollo, yes I know who you are." He said in a voice not as loud but still loud enough to blow my ear drums if I got to close, which I had no intention of doing, but it did scare me that he knew exactly who we were. Traedon started speaking again and said, "I am not at my full strength yet, but in time I will be the size I had been in the ancient days when I rose up and threatened the Titans, which I had almost succeded at until that blasted monster Typhon crushed me and sent me to Tartarus. But the gods do not welcome monsters of any sorts so I shall destroy those wretched demigods, and then smash Olympus to dust and kill the gods." Wait, did he say kill the gods? I thought the gods were immortal or something and they couldn't be killed, but my thoughts were cut off by the giants booming voice, "Yes, Zach Pileus I said kill the gods. My heart beats with a substance known as Cioline, it makes all immortals around it become mortal and lose their power, which allows me to kill the gods." He explained, "Although I am not immortal, imagine what it would feel like trying to kill a rock wall and you can imagine what it feels like to fight me." It was like he read my mind, but that wasn't important. He said he can _kill_ the gods and I couldn't believe it.

"You liar!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "It's not possible to kill the gods! they're immortal! which means they can't die!" There was no way that he could be telling the truth, plus I had never heard of Traedon before and he said he almost overthrew the Titans, Which I probably would've heard of since I'm...Well...You know a demigod. Then Traedon cut me off again.

"You may not believe me but it does not matter. It is the truth so you are free to believe me or not, your job is to train my army, but first you have to swear you're allegiance to me or there may be... consiquences." He finished

"I swear I will never swear my allegiance to you! Never!" I yell at him. My ears felt hot, I was getting angry.

Then, to my surprise, Kayla yelled, "Niether will I! Mr. Rocks for brains!" I have to admit that it was pretty funny, but Traedon looked angry. Then he got up and said, "As you wish." My bow and quiver full of silver tipped arrows appeared on my back, the way it always did when I was in danger. I whipped it off of my shoulder and looked at Kayla who was unarmed. I handed her the bow and quiver and pulled out my pocket knife. I know that you are thinking 'he is an idiot' I know that fighting a fifty foot stone giant with a pocket knife would be really stupid, but this pocket knife isn't just a pocket knife. I opened it up and it grew into a five foot long, Imperial Gold spear.

Me and Kayla ran opposite directions and the giant bellowed in rage as an arrow hit him straight in one of his eyes, but it just bounced off harmlessly. He turned on Kayla and ran after her. Then a squad of five marble golems burst through the door. I looked over at Kayla and almost laughed as the giant was looking between his legs trying to look for her and then he started bouncing up and down on one foot, holding the other yelling, "OW! OW! OW! OW!" as he stepped on an arrow. Then I saw Kayla and she grinned at me, telling me she was alright.

Then I went after the golems. I threw my spear at one, piercing him right in his chest and my spear appeared right back in my hand right before I jumped up and drove it into one golem's throat. I yanked it out and spun the butt of my spear into anothers head, knocking him flat onto his butt. I spun around and tackled one giant into the other knocking them both down, one on top of the other and I drove my spear into both of them and they disintagrated into a pile of ash. I stood there for a second, catching my breath. Then I felt something cold and hard hit the back of my head and I fell against the ground, out cold.

**Ryan**

Me and Jacob were leaning against the door, catching our breath from running from those meat eating ravens, when we saw a man wearing a leopard skin coat, playing a game of cards with another man in a wheelchair. They sat there staring at us, looking really confused. Then the one in the wheelchair said, "Hello, My name is Chiron can we help you somehow?"

I was about to reply when Jacob stepped in and said, "Hi, I'm Aaron we are here to look at some of you're strawberries you've got in the fields out there." He indicated the strawberry fields through the window.

Then the man called Chiron replied, "You look a little to young to be working, much less carrying that bandolier of throwing knives and that saber you've got there. So, What's the real reason you are here?"

My brother was about to enforce his lie when I decided to say something, "We got here running from those man eating crows in the forest over there." I decided that if he was mortal he wouldn't believe me so there was no reason to lie. But Chiron just nodded as if I was confirming his suspiciouns and he replied, "So you are a demigod." I just nodded.

"Well. What's your name then?" He asked.

I replied, "I'm Ryan and this is my brother Jacob."

"Then I guess it's time you saw camp." And then he started standing up in his wheel chair, which shouldn't have been possible. Then I realized that he was growing, not standing until he was a half human, half pure white stallion. I just stood there with my mouth open, staring at the phenomenon. Then he said, "If you are finished staring we have got a camp to go see." and he walked out the door. I hesitated for a second then thought 'screw it' and followed him outside.

I was suprised to see that the ravens were gone considering we had only been inside for a few minutes, and as if he was reading my thoughts he said, "We have magic barriers around the camp that keeps monsters from getting in, that's why those ravens are gone." He kept on saying 'camp' for some reason, but there was nothing that looked anything close to a camp here. Chiron kept on leading us towards the back of the farmhouse and then a valley opened up from right where we were standing. It was amazing. In the valley off to the left there was a bunch of cool looking cabins, organized into a giant Greek Omega, right next to it was a pavilion that looked suspiciously like a dining pavilion. Right behind it was a small lake with canoe's in it and beached to the side. In the middle of the valley was an arena that looked like a smaller replica of the colisseum, and farther to the right was a wall that was shaking and spewing lava all over the place. Farther up there was a huge pine forest with a river running right through the middle of it. I stood there staring in awe, then Jacob pushed me after Chiron.

We stopped at the cabins and Chiron yelled, "PERCY!" and a guy that looked about eighteen came running over to us. He was wearing an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-blood' and some jeans. He had long, and shaggy black hair that went down to his ears, and looked like a guy you wouldn't want to mess with, but cheerful at the same time. The thing that really got my attention though was his eyes, sea green just like mine. He walked up to chiron and said, "What's up?"

"Percy meet Ryan and Jacob. They were attacked by those man eating ravens that have been causing problems lately." Chiron explained.

Percy then replied, "Yeah, we're going to have to do something about them soon. Aren't we?" He looked at Chiron pleadingly like he wanted to go out there and single handedly slice them all to ribbons yelling 'BONZAI!" the whole entire time.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But I want you to show these two around camp right now. We'll worry about that later." Then he trotted back to the farm house, which I later learned was called the Big House.

Percy looked at me then Jacob and said, "Come on."

First he showed us the Hecate cabin, which had a bunch of wierd looking bricks that had words in Greek etched into them. Then he showed us the Nemesis cabin that didn't look to special. After that he showed us the rest of the minor gods cabins and went on to the Demeter cabin which looked like the Hanging Gardens of Babolyn only more... greener. Next he took us to where the Aphrodite cabin was and I would have rather killed myself than have had to go in there, it was hot pink all the way around and had posters of famous actors all over the place. Then we went to the Ares cabin, it had barbed wire trenches with landmines all the way around it, the building itself was pure red and had a boar's head with swords crossed through it above the doorway, I was happy to get away from there. After that we saw the Hermes, it was like a regular cabin out in the woods. Next we saw the Athena cabin which was painted silver and gray, the structure was kind of different from the rest though. Then we saw the Apollo cabin which was painted gold and faintly glowed, it was kind of hard to look at because it hurt my eyes. Then we saw Artemis's cabin which he said glows at night but other than that it looked exactly like the Athena cabin. Next he showed us the Hades cabin which was painted black all the way around and had torches full of green fire around it. After that was the poseidon cabin which Percy said was his own, it was painted sea green and was decorated with seashells. Then we went to Hera's cabin, it looked like a giant peacock with decorations all over it. And finally Zeus's cabin which was white with huge pillars around it making it taller than the other cabins.

We went and saw the infirmiry but Percy didn't really look to happy about leaving. He showed us the sword arena and the canoe lake. And by the time we finished looking at the rock wall a conch horn sounded and Percy said to us, "Follow me." and so we did. We ended up at the dining pavilion and Percy said we could sit with him.

We sat down next to him quietly without a word waiting for the other campers to get here. When they had all arrived Chiron started talking to all of us on a stage. Then he called me and Jacob up.

"Today we have two new campers, Ryan," he said indicating me, "and Jacob. They were chased into here by those meat eating ravens. We still do not know who their godly parents are." I got the feeling that he knew that we knew who our godly parents are.

Jacob spoke up first, "I am the son of Hades." He told us. then he bent the shadows around him and created those scary shadow warriors around him. They were supposedly created from the shadows he controlled but they were real enough. He created four of them and they were mounted on shadow horses and they made a V shape with Jacob at the front. There was a short intake of breath as he did it and everyone stared in awe. Then the shadow warriors disapated away and disappeared.

"Well I guess settles it." someone said in the audience, "Nico! you got a brother." Someone groaned, "I noticed."

"And whom is your godly parent, Ryan?" Chiron asked.

I pulled out my magic screwdriver making it grow to full size. With my celestial bronze trident I said, "Poseidon!" not yelling it but saying it firmly.

But then a girl with red hair, and freckles all over her face said, "Wait a second... I've been seeing you two in my visions and you look exactly like my drawings!"

"O-okay then. Ummm... why is this important?" I ask.

But for some reason her eyes were glowing and she started talking in a raspy voice,

"A tale shall unfold about the sons of the big three,

A tale of three brothers that come in a time of need.

A new god of olympus shall rise or fall,

And the giant will rise in no time at all.

but when the giant brings his hammer down,

the king of olympus shall lose his crown."

* * *

**so how did you guys like the prophecy? Me and my friend I mentioned earlier made it up. I think it is pretty cool. and by the way when I said Jacob was Aaron he was just lying snd not telling him his name. anyways I probably won't update on the weekends unless im really bored. I also want to thank Singer24 for helping me post this and you should check out her stories they are really good. I don't have much more to say so thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! sorry for not writing the past couple of days, i've been busy. but here you go and tell me how the prophecy was because i take no credit! anyways enjoy the story. (oh btw Traedon gets stronger throughout the story!)**

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO and any of the amazing characters in them, I only own Zach, Ryan, Jacob, Kayla, and Traedon.**

* * *

**Zach**

I woke up in a cell. I was sitting up in a bunk that looked way to nice for prison, and then I saw Kayla sitting against the wall.

"So you finally woke up," Kayla said, "you have been asleep the whole day. It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, sleepy head."

"Well why don't you try to get hit in the head with a eight foot tall, marble golem. It hurts." I rub the back of my head where I got hit.

"Naw I'm good, that doesn't sound like the funnest thing to do at the moment." She says. I give her an 'I dare you' look, but she ignores it. "Okay so what are we going to do to get out of here?" she continues.

I get up and go sit next to her, "I don't know," I say, "give me some time to think." Then I here foot steps and a jingling sound approach our cell. A laistrygonian appeared in front of the bars.

"Enjoy your dinner." he growls, then he throws one tray of yellow mush at us. I am not going to eat that, I say to myself in my head. Then I notice the keys to our cell on a bracelet he was wearing. Hmmm... If only I could reach them. The laistrygonian walked to another cell and did the same thing. I noticed that Kayla was deep in thought too, I decided to let her think and not bother her about it.

"So he has the keys." She said aloud. She was probably trying to come up with some phsycotic plan to get us out.

I look over at the bars and felt a tug in my gut, then I notice the faint blue light around them. Suddenly they started sparking every where. I had to use my powers to keep the sparks from landing on Kayla and burning her. Kayla looked at me with a shocked expression on her face, "That's why it hurt when I touched them." She said more to herself than anything. Then her shocked face turned into a grin, "I know how to get us out of here." She told me.

**Jacob**

It had been over four days since Rachel or the 'Oracle' had said that wierd prophecy. Chiron had held a meeting at the big house about it, I was invited and so was Ryan and the head councilors. We decided that we should wait and see what happened because nobody had any clue who or what the giant may be and everyone was too scared to think about the line, _and the king of olympus shall lose his crown, _that, I have to admit, gave me nightmares. Literally.

I was dreaming that I was in a big room with huge chairs, each different from the other. There was an enormous two-hundred foot tall, stone giant with a huge, Stygian Iron war hammer that was one hundred feet long, it had a purple stone at the hilt that felt... luring, it felt like it was trying to suck me into it. The part of the hammer that would smash you had spikes on either end and was the size of a large horse trailer. There was also a man in a greek tunic standing in the giants path, "I will not let you pass!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, he was holding something that looked like a miniature lightning bolt.

"Ha! You think you can defy me, Zeus? I should step on you if you don't get out of my way!" The giant bellowed.

Zeus aimed the lightning bolt at the giant, "My powers may not work, Traedon, but my lightning bolt does!" The bolt fired and the giant brought up his hammer's hilt and the purple stone absorbed the giant arc of electricity.

"Zeus, you always were a fool! you think some spark of electricity is going to stop me! well why don't you have a taste of my Hammer!" The giant brought his hammer down and right before it made impact I woke up.

I sat up quickly in a cold sweat. I noticed Nico, my half-blood half brother, was already up and was cleaning up the cabin. He didn't even look back when he said, "Nightmares?"

"Yeah." I said.

Nico turned around and looked at me, "It's normal for half-bloods but they are sometimes important." he continued, "So, what was it about?" He asked me.

I told him what happened with every little detail that I remembered. When I finished he looked kind of disturbed, "That must be the giant the prophecy mentioned." He said it to himself more than anything, "We need to tell Chiron." He said.

When we got to the big house, I was wearing jeans and had my jacket on. My dad, Hades, made it for me after we went to the underworld to ask him to put her in Elysium. It's made of a type of material called bronze dust, which is Celestial Bronze shaved to dust and woven together to form flexible armor. I always had my sword on no matter what, but I left my throwing knives at the cabin.

Chiron sat us down at a table and asked, "So, what is it?"

Nico responded first, "Jacob had a dream that was a little disturbing, and I thought you might want to hear it."

Chiron looked at us and said, "Intresting. So tell me what this dream was about." So I do. When I was finished relaying the details he just nodded slowly with a grim expression on his face, "Interesting." he says, "Do not tell any of the campers about this, it would scare them and send them into panic. Now go do your normal activities and come see me with Ryan and Percy after dinner, I will tell you what I think." He says. Me and Nico walk out of the big house and head back to our cabin.

After breakfast we went about our normal schedule. First we had knive practice and a guy named Daniel taught us that, he said normally a girl named Annabeth would teach us that but she was in the infirmary because she got attacked by those meat eating ravens. After that me and Nico practiced sword fighting and I noticed his sword was made out of Stygian Iron as well. He said not a lot of people in camp could go that long with him, which I took as a compliment. After that we went into the fields to practice summoning our warriors, he summoned skeletons and I summoned my shadow warriors. The skills of our monsters were dead even, (get it?) but I could have more at one time, which gave me the advantage. We had some free time after so he showed me how to shadow travel, and I got that pretty easily since my main powers had to do with shadows. Then while we were shadow traveling across the camp, the conch horn sounded and we made our way towards the dining pavilion. I had some barbecue ribs that tasted amazing. After we finished eating we walked over to Percy and Ryan.

"Hey Nico. You're Jacob right?" Percy said. I just nod.

"Sup, Perce." Nico said in reply to Percy.

"Hi Jacob, nice to see you again." Ryan said.

"Hi Ryan." I say.

"So why are you guys over here?" Percy asks. Nico explains to them that Chiron wants to see us. Then we walk over to the big house.

Chiron seats us and tells me to explain my dream to Percy and Ryan. When I'm finished there was a long silence before Chiron decided to speak up, "I know who this giant is." he continues, "He is Traedon, Destroyer of Immortals."

* * *

**So how did you like it? I've forgot to mention what time period this was in, This story takes place two years after Heroes of Olympus and every one of the seven survived. And I'm sorry for not posting during the last couple of days and i'll make up for it. Oh and I know this is kind of personal but I want your opinion on whether or not to ask the girl I like out because I have a feeling she might like me too... so just leave your answers in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, like I said, I'm trying to catch up with the days I missed. Blah blah blah, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, only Traedon, Zach, Kayla, Ryan, And Jacob. (BTW I made up the story of Traedon uprising against the Titans, it never really happened in Greek mythology).**

* * *

**Ryan**

A twelve year old kid named Julian was attacked by the man-eating ravens, the eighth attack in one weak. This was getting old. We rushed him over to the infirmary where I used my healing powers with water. I found out two days ago that I could use water to heal people, I would control some freshwater, press it against someones wound. The water would glow florescent blue and the wound would start healing at a much more excelerated rate. I found this out when I was at the canoe lake and I scraped my knee on a nail sticking out of the inside of the boat. I controlled some water and pressed it to the scrape on my knee, then the water started glowing and all of the sudden the scrape disappeared. So now my job is to heal people at the infirmary when they get hurt, oh and I forgot to mention that it absolutely sucks. I was tempted to drown a few people because they wouldn't shut up, they kept on moaning and groaning so much that it was driving me insane. The only good part about it was that Percy was in a way better mood now that Annabeth was out, and he treated me like I had just saved the world, (Which for him I probably did).

Anyways right now I'm stuck healing this kid that had tried to sneak out of camp and had gotten almost completely eaten alive by those ravens. But the thing I hated most at the moment was those wretched monsters, because they were making my life completely miserable. Now I understand why Percy wanted to go slice all of those things into monster dust yelling something like, "Banzai!" or, "Geronimo!" because I wanted to go do the same thing. The only difference was that I was going to do it for real.

After I finished healing Julian I went about my normal business. I went to sword practice, which I horribly failed at. Then I practiced trident on sword against Percy, and we were even matched. my trident was slower but was really effective at defense, while Percy was faster but couldn't defend right against my trident. By the time we both gave up we were both dripping with sweat. Percy headed back towards our cabin. I decided to go talk to my brother.

I found Jacob exactly where I thought he would be, at the target range. he wasn't shooting arrows like the Apollo kids would, instead he was practice with his throwing knives. I leaned against a tree watching him, he was dripping with sweat. He had five throwing knives in one hand and five in the other, he threw left, right, left, right over and over again at two seperate practice dummies. In less than ten seconds he had thrown every single one of them, each at its own crippling or killing spot. "Hate to be one of them two." I say.

He spun around with another knife in his hand. Oh shoot, was all I could think. I was going to end up like one of them two. "Oh, It's just you." he said.

"You scared me to death, I thought that you were going to put that knife through something important." I say.

"You? Never. Your my brother." he says.

"Hey, it was scary seeing you spin around with a throwing knife in your hands after what you had just finished doing to those things." I gesture over to the dummies that were fifty feet away.

"Okay, so why did you come all the way over here?" he asked.

"I just thought I was going to come talk to my brother, if that's okay with you?" I ask him. He just nods. I continue, "Do you remember those ravens that attacked us before we got here?"

"Yeah. Those things are really making nuisance's of themselves, aren't they?" he says, "So why are you suddenly interested in..." he stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He replies, "Y-you are going to try to kill them."

"Yeah," I confess,"but I need your help, I don't think I can do this alone." I continue, "Those things are keeping me in the infirmiry 24/7 and I hate it!"

He thought for a second then said, "Alright I'll help you, but I need you to wait for me. Those things are too dangerous to take on alone."

"Okay, I was going to tell you the same thing." I say, "See you later bro." then I turned around and went back to my cabin. I thought I heard him mutter, "Don't call me bro." under his breath.

When I got to my cabin I caught Percy and Annabeth making out in the middle of the room. I tried to ignore it and let them have their fun. Then Annabeth noticed me and pulled away quickly.

"Annabeth, why did you... Oh." Both of their cheeks flushed red, and I laughed.

"You guys have your fun, just keep your clothes on." I say. They blushed even more and grabbed hands.

"Hey, Ryan I never said thanks for healing me. That was really nice of you..." I looked into her beautiful grey stormy eyes and saw that it was sincere.

"It's okay, it really was nothing." I say.

"No, Thank you. You saved my life." She said. I just nod.

"Yeah, and Ryan?" He said, "I'm sorry for not talking much. It's just that I was worried about Annabeth..." He trailed off. Then he took Annabeth in his arms and they stood there, looking into each others eyes. They stood that way for a long time.

I watch for a minute and then I smile. I hoped they always are going to be like that, well not like that holding each other but... oh you know what I mean. I walk over to my bunk and grab my hiking backpack, it's dark blue, like the ocean at night. I walk out of the cabin and I can't help looking back at Percy and Annabeth. They look perfect together.

I meet Jacob back at his cabin, he's gathering his throwing knives and some extra longer knives that are meant for close combat. He turns around and sees me, "Hey." he said, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk about where and when will we meet." I say.

"Okay, well I think that we will have to meet after dinner before the fire, if that's good with you?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, but where?"

"Hmmm... tough one, we need to go somewhere that no one would find us. How about the beach?" He said.

I thought for a second then said, "I guess that would work, but how would we get there without anyone seeing us?" I was the one asking all of the questions, it felt kind of wierd since I was also the one leading.

"Something that Nico taught me, it's called Shadow Traveling." Shadow Traveling? I have never heard of that before.

"What's Shadow Traveling?" I ask.

He thought for a second, "It's hard to explain, but it's a kind of travel that beings of the Underworld can use through shadows."

I cock my head at him, "English please?"

"It's just a way to travel."

"Can you show me how?"

"No. I can't." he said.

"Why not? I mean you kind of have too." I say.

"I can't or better yet, you can't." he said.

"But why?"

"Only things from Hades can. It's just a power that sons and daughters of Hades have." He said.

"Oh... sorry." I say.

"It's alright. Now back to the topic," He said, "I can Shadow Travel both of us to the beach and we can start searching for those ravens from there."

It seemed like a good plan to me so I nodded, said "Thanks." And walked back toward my cabin.

I woke up to the sound of a conch horn ringing across the valley. I guess I must have been taking a little catnap. I looked around and noticed that I was in my bunk. I checked my drawer for my Swiss army knife, clipped it on and walked to the dining pavilion.

The food was good, as always, and it was healthy so it was really great altogether. I looked up and met eyes with Jacob just for a split second and I looked down. When we were finished with dinner everyone got up and started going towards the camp fire. I hung at the back of the group waiting for Jacob. Then he suddenly appeared out of the crowd and we silently fell farther and farther away from the mass of campers. Then he asked me, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I say.

"No you're not." Before I could respond he put a hand on my shoulder and we dove into darkness.

Whoa. Shadow Traveling was like those roller coaster rides that take you through tunnels. Only you felt like you were going to die at any moment. I loved it. Before long we were at the beach and I looked at Jacob, grinning, and said, "That was so cool!"

He grinned back and said, "I thought you'd like it."

"Like it? I loved it!" I told him.

"I'm glad that you think so." He said. I just grinned at him. Then we started walking down the beach, looking for the evil ravens.

After about twenty minutes of silence Jacob looked at me and said, "So how are we going to kill these things."

Uh-oh... I never thought of that, so I said, "Ummm... could we soak there wings and then kill them while they are on the ground?"

Jacob responded, "No. That wouldn't work because they would probably just dodge the water, and if they did get wet they'd just shake the water off." I curse myself for diving headfirst into this without a plan.

"I'll think of something." I say. Then we kept on walking.

After about ten minutes I see a dark figure figure in the distance and it starts to grow, "Jacob." I say pointing over to the ravens.

He looks at me fearfully and says, "Got a plan?" He asked.

"No. Just stay in the water and slice as many as you can into pieces." I say. He just nods. We wade into the water and wait for the bad birdies to get here.

When the birds are about one hundred feet off I imagine water cannons and giant hoses spraying at the enemy. The ravens bob and weave but they can't save all of them. Then ten giant shadow eagles race off towards the enemy, they engage in combat and take out a few but a lot still reach us. I use my water powers to cut them down and soak their wings but it's no use. They attack us in the hundreds. I glance over at Jacob and see that a bunch of ravens are trying to lift him out of the water and into the air. He starts struggling and kicking at the birds but he keeps on ascending, "HELP!" I hear him yell. I get angry, really angry. Nobody messes with any of my brothers, nobody. I feel my blood turn to ice, the air around me starts to get colder. Suddenly thousands of ice shards rise out of the water. I look around me and see that Jacob is rising even higher into the air. Then the ice shards race towards the ravens, impaling them and turning them into dust. Soon every single one of them is dead.

I run over to my brother, pulling out my healing water as I go. I pull him onto the beach. He's unconcious and bleeding really bad. I dump the water all over him and imagine his wounds healing. The water starts glowing florescent blue and his wounds heal. Then he starts caughing and spitting saltwater out, and he looks at me, "Did you kill them?" A flashback plays in my head, when he asked me if I had killed the giant scorpion.

"Yeah. I killed them, every last one of them." I say.

"How?" He says.

"I'll explain later." I say. He nods and gets up.

"let's get back to camp." He says. He puts a hand on my shoulder and we dive into the shadows.

**Zach**

Kayla explained her plan to me, it was briliant. We waited untill the jailor came, talking quietly.

"Do you think my plan will work?" She asked me.

"Heck yeah! It's the most briliant plan I've ever heard of." I said. She blushed.

She says, "It's just that I'm worried about what might happen if it fails..."

I cut her off, "It won't fail." I say. she nodds.

"Thanks." She said.

I hear the ringing of keys, and footsteps from down the hall.

She looks at me with fear in her eyes, "Here we go." I say.

* * *

**sorry for the shortness of Zach's POV I'm going to finish his POV tomorrow if possible but here it is. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter on Three Brothers. I want to think singer24 for all of her help. she has kind of been a Beta for the story. I'm not sure if I've told you this before or not, but I've decided to make a trilogy. I chose that number of books because there was three brothers so logic told me three books. Any ways enjoy the story. )0**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, I ONLY OWN TRAEDON, ZACH, KAYLA, RYAN, AND JACOB. CURSE THIS DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

**Jacob**

It had been two days since we fought the meat-eating ravens. Ryan still hadn't explained how he killed them, and he hadn't told anyone except me that he had killed them. Although at any rate, I'm still happy that they are dead. When I was fighting I got some nasty cuts and bruises on my arms, so I had worn long sleeve shirts since then.

Even though the evil birdies were dead, something was still bothering me and I couldn't place a finger on it. It annoyed me that I couldn't figure it out. I thought that maybe it could be Zach, but for some reason I had a gut feeling that he had escaped. It might have been the Prophecy of The Three Brothers, (we had called the prophecy that ever since it was made), but that didn't seem like a lot to worry over yet, we didn't even know if it had started yet. I guess I would figure it out sooner or later.

I jogged towards the sword arena to meet my brother. We always met there at four P.M. to catch up on our day. On the way there, I felt that nerve click in that made me feel like something was watching me. I kept on jogging. I was ten steps from the arena when I was sent soaring through the air. I landed with a thud on the compressed dirt of the arena. I looked up and saw a monster that was close to ten feet tall, twice my size. It walked upright on two scaly legs with talons that must have been six inches long. It's arms were scaly too with more talons on its greenish hands. The abdomen was built like a lions with shining, golden fur, as was it's head.

The monster charged at me. I got up by rolling out of it's way just before its scaly leg stomped down right where I was just laying. I pulled out three throwing knives and aimed for the heart, then I threw them but the monster put his scaly arm in front of them and they bounced off, harmlessly. I pulled out two more and threw one at its head and, just like I expected, he put his arm up for defense and he was blinded. Then before he could take his arm down I threw my other knife at its stomach. The knife dug deep but all it did was infuriate him. He roared angrily and charged at me, I rolled aside and drew my saber as I got up. He wheeled around and swung his arm at me, but instead of dodging the hit I took it on my sword. There was a clang of metal on metal and sparks went flying, but the impact numbed my arms. I rolled inbetween his legs, and stabbed upward. The monster spun around and tried to stomp on me. I dodged, rolled backwards and and lunged at him, jumping so that I could reach his heart. A few more inches and I would have reached his heart, but he caught me in midair with one of his hands. I sat there closing my eyes and waiting death. Then right when I thought that I was going to die, three Celestial Bronze spikes appeared through his golden haired body. The monster dropped me and the scales started falling off of him, and he turned into ash. and on the other side of where the monster the monster was before it disintagrated, was Ryan.

"That's three times I haved saved you in the past week alone." He said.

"Only three?" I say, "Zach has done twice as much as that in a day."

He shook his head, "Well that is the least of my concerns, what really bothers me is how this thing got in here." I didn't think of that, but it did bother me a bit since we had magical borders around the camp. He continued, "We should tell Chiron, he'd probably want to know."

"Good idea but let's get these scales." He looks at me oddly, "They're impenetrable." I say. He nodds. Then we start picking the scales up.

After we finish collecting the scales and throwing them into a duffel bag, we head off towards the big house. When we get there we see a pretty girl with Auburn brown hair, deep blue eyes and a three inch scar above her right eyebrow. Then she said, "Hi, my name is Kayla."

**Zach (1 day earlier)**

I heard the jingle of keys and footsteps coming from down the hall. "Here we go." I say. The Jailor appears in front of our cell. I look over at Kayla and she nodds. Then the laistrygonian took the key off of his bracelet and stuck it in the cage. I focus my power on the electrified bars and all of the sudden the there is a loud bang and the monster goes flying backwards, steaming. I run over to the cell door. I reach through the bars and turn the key, the cell opens. I hand kayla my magic bow and I grab my pocket knife. I unfold it and it turns into my Imperial Gold spear.

Kayla busies herself with unlocking the other demigods from there cages while I stand guard. A group of cyclopses and hellhounds charge at us. I point my spear at them and a giant bolt of lightning starts racing towards them. The bolt of deadly voltage hits a cyclops and explodes into a blinding flash of light, when it clears there is nothing but a group of piles of dust.

Then Kayla finishes releasing all of the other demigods and we all make a mad dash to the front gates. We take out monsters while running at full speed and the unarmed demigods take weapons from the enemy. A few of us go down or get dragged away by monsters, but the majority of us makes it to the gate. I point my spear at it and blow it to ruble with my lightning, and we burst through the coutyard heading into the forest.

When we reach the edge of the forest we split up into small groups and scatter. I look around for Kayla but she's no where to be seen. I shout her name but there is no response. I start freaking out and then all of the sudden a loud, deep voice booms, "Zach, if you ever want to see your friend Kayla again you will show yourself." Traedon. If that wretched bastard even so much as touches Kayla I will blast him into dust.

I walk over to the edge of the forest and I see Traedon holding her, "What do you want, Traedon?" I say. Kayla is gagged and tied up. I look at her and see the fear in her eyes.

"You," Traedon says, "and the fall of Olympus. But as you can see that I have no use for Kayla in my plan. So I might decide to kill her unless you come with me." He says.

I look at Kayla and she shakes her head, "How do I know that you won't just kill her even if I do come with you?"

He smiled, "I swear on the River Styx that if you come with me no harm will be given to her."

Kayla's life or my freedom. Easiest choice in the world, "Fine I will come with you, just let me say good bye to her first." I say.

"As you wish." he says. Then he sets Kayla down and I run over to her. I untie her and ungag her, then she does something totally unexpected, she slaps me.

"Owww! What did you do that for?" I ask her.

"You are such an idiot! Why didn't you run away? Do you care that much about me after only a week of knowing me?" She says.

"Yes. As a matter of a fact I do." I say.

Then she must have realized what she had done because she started sobbing uncontrolably. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my jacket, I put my arms around her while she started saying, "I'm sorry, Zach. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She lifted her head off of my shoulder.

I looked into her eyes and wiped her tears off, "It's okay. You're aloud to get mad at me every once in a while you know.'' I say, "Good bye, Kayla."

She looked at me meaningfully, "I'll come back for you. I promise. And I'll bring help. I promise you that." Then she kissed me on the cheek, and walked off. I stared at her until she disappeared into the forest. Then a cyclops tied me up and carried me to the castle. And that may have been the last time I ever saw Kayla.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? I added a little bit of Zayla in there for the fun of it and (spoiler alert) am going to issue a quest next chapter. We are going to have so much fun torturing Zach too. Just kidding! so why don't you guys go and crawl into a hole until i post another chapter! Sincerely, me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here we go, I'm going to start doing Zach's POV every couple of chapters and start only doing one POV per chapter. Also I might decide to do Kayla's POV as well, since she also will be a major character. so enjoy the story. (*_*) (The Look)**

**DISCLAIMER: "Why do I always have to do this? It gets so freaking annoying!" *takes shotgun and murders the guy sitting next to him* "Fine! I do not own PJO or HoO! only the characters that I made up in the book!" *jumps off of a cliff and shoots himself in the head on the way down***

* * *

**Ryan**

I do admit that the girl was pretty, but she looked like if you even tried to touch her she would kick your $$. But the thing that hit me the most was that she was carrying Zach's favorite bow, a gift from his dad. I look over at Jacob and our eyes meet for just a second.

_That's Zach's bow_, He seemed to be saying.

_I know_, I say. Then we look back at her.

"Where did you get that bow?" Jacob asked.

She looked down, "My friend gave it to me," She said, "Why do you ask?"

I took a step closer to her, "What was his name?" I say. I look deep into her dark blue eyes, they seem to be sad, guilty even.

"Zach," She said, "his name was Zach." I look at Jacob, he looks shocked.

Jacob replied, "Can I tell you something?" looking at Kayla.

"Sure." she said.

"We're his brothers." Jacob said, while pointing to me and himself.

She looked like she just got hit by a cyclops going sixty miles per hour, "That's impossible." she said. Then she quickly said to us, "He's in trouble and a giant named Traedon took him." Then tears filled her eyes, "It's my fault. I let myself get captured and Traedon threatened to kill me if Zach didn't come with him." She broke down and started sobbing, "I-i promised. I promised him that I would come back for him." She said between sobs.

She started to collapse, I caught her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she kept on repeating.

She buried her face into my shoulder, "It's alright." I say.

After a while she regained her composure, "We have to issue a quest," She turned to Chiron, who had been silent during the whole exchange, "will you please?"

Chiron thought for a moment, "Okay I will anounce it during dinner. Now Kayla, go get yourself cleaned up and get some rest. I believe that these two have something else to say as well." Chiron said. She did as she was told. As soon as Kayla closed the door behind her, Chiron said, "Now what was the original reason you came in here for?"

"I got attacked by a monster in the sword arena." Jacob responded. I had almost forgotten about that.

Chiron looked shocked, "That's impossible, the magic barriers around camp keep monsters from getting in."

"Unless someone summoned it." I say. Then I open the duffel bag and a few of the scales that we collected pour out.

"Hmmm... it looks like _goblinas _scales." He said.

"Oh those things, I learned about them in monster class." Jacob said.

"Hello? there is a certain son of Poseidon that is confused here! What the heck is a Goblanoes?" I say.

Both of them say, "_Goblinas_." correcting me.

"Whatever. I just want to know what it is." I say.

Chiron let Jacob explain, "A goblinas is what modern people call goblins, their scales are impenetrable." He continued, "They are also very strong and they can grow up to fifteen feet tall."

Then Chiron added, "They also don't usually carry weapons, instead they use their long claws."

"Okay but the more important thing we need to talk about is how it got in here." I say.

Chiron said, "There is probably a spy in the camp somewhere, we just have to find them."

Jacob responded, "But that would be impossible, there is well over one-hundred and fifty campers here."

Chiron nodded like he was thinking just the same thing, "Yes but they will stand out from the other campers, they are likely to get angry at their parents a lot and have a short temper as well." he added.

"That is true." I said, "We'll keep an eye out for them."

"Good. Now go about your daily schedule. After dinner find Rachel and Kayla and bring them here." He said, "Now I must be off towards the archery range,"

After dinner Jacob shadow traveled towards Rachel cave 101 while I went to find Kayla.I found her at the Apollo cabin. She was taking a little catnap. I shook her awake, "Kayla, wake up." I say.

Her eyes open. She streches her arms and yawns. Then she says, "Oh... I must have fallen asleep." Then she smiled, "Hi Ryan, nice to see you. Did you want to talk to me?"

"No, but Chiron does." I say.

"Oh. Okay just let me get ready and I'll head on over there." She says.

"Alright. See you over there."

"See you over there." She agreed.

A few minutes later I arrive at the Big House. Rachel and Jacob are there, along with some of the councilors. We wait for the rest to arrive and then Chiron starts talking.

"So as I have already announced, there will be a quest." Chiron annouced. Some of the campers groaned and others just sat there.

Then a buff girl named Clarrise said, "We know that but I just want to know who is going."

Then Chiron said, "That is the reason we are here." He paused before continuing, "Kayla has to go, because she is the only one that knows the way to Traedon's castle."

Then someone spoke up, "But going to Traedon's castle is dangerous, and why would we want to endanger three other campers just to save one half-blood?"

"Be quiet, Shaun. We all know that you joined Kronos in the second titan war." Some people grunted in agreement.

Shaun's face turned red, "But I left them after I saw what they did to us, Connor!"

The kid called Connor drew breath to argue when Chiron interupted, "He does have a point," Shaun smiled a cocky smile but it was shattered by Chiron's next words, "but the reason we are risking three other demigods is because Traedon said that he was vital in his plan and we need to try to spoil Traedon's plan in any way we can, and saving this boy is a way to do it."

"But we still don't know who is going." I say.

Chiron smiled, "You and Jacob are."

"Me? Why Me?'' I say, "I've only been a camper for a week and I am going on a quest?" I say.

"I know how you feel bro." It was Percy this time, "After being a camper here for about a week I got sent off into a quest."

''Yes, and this is settled." Chiron said, "Rachel, it's your turn."

The girl Rachel said, "Okay, just give it a sec-" she stopped suddenly.

"Here we go." Someone says.

Then Rachel says in a raspy tone,

_"Three shall go, two brothers and one of tears of health._

_A choice shall be made, for good or for endless wealth._

_The fires of the damned shall be put out by the waters churn._

_And the giant shall be stopped for a moments turn,_

_only to steal the soul of a person of loves yearn."_

Whoa. That was scary. Someones soul is to be stolen. Great just great. I looked around and every one looked terrified.

Chiron spoke up, "There we have it. Jacob, Kayla, and Ryan you go get some rest, in the morning we will send you on your way." Then everyone went back to their cabins and me, Kayla, and Jacob went and did what we were told. When we woke up, everything was going to be different.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I made this prophecy, not my friend this time. and I wanted to tell you this just in case you hadn't figured it out already, but this prophecy is for this book only while the other one is for the series. so if you have any suggestions please put it in your reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys im back! I have a few things I want to talk about before I start. First of all i really want your opinion on how im doing with Kayla's point of view after im done with this because i am not a girl and I have no clue how girls feel about things, but i'll try my best!**

**secondly i want to talk about the stories I would like to reccomend for you guys. First of all one series I would like to talk about is the forgotten demigods series. It is written by three people, mrslukecastellan, RandomTeddyBear, and The God of Rain. It's a really good series about demigods in different organizations and the story of what might happen if Luke had a sister, it is also told from many different point of views and is during the time of the lightning thief to the last olympian. So I just reccomend you guys to read it. I think I might have already reccomended this but a story that is really good is called Love is Forever and is about a third titan war in which Nico has a girlfriend, Never thought it would be possible did you? but it is also really good and has some fluff that a kid that is this age ( cant tell you :P) shouldn't be talking about. so as a favor for me why don't you go on over there and review, a lot.**

**last I would like to talk about my reviews, (skip this part if you don't want to get yelled at) I seriously only have twelve reviews and two or three of them are mine. And guess what, I HAVE LIKE FOUR HUNDRED FREAKING VIEWS! so seriously, REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO for the last time, I only own Traedon, Zach, Kayla, Ryan, Shaun, and Jacob! I never thought that this would get so annoying! gods!**

* * *

**Kayla**

I woke up from my nightmare. I almost screamed from what happened in it, but I knew that I would wake up everyone else in my cabin. My dream was about Zach. I know what you are thinking, 'Oh my gods she is totally obsessed with him!', but I am not. I was just worried about a friend. In the dream, he was being tortured by Traedon and his spirit was being consumed by a purple stone, it looked like a ruby only it was dark purple and it faintly glowed. Zach was screaming in pain and he was tied up. The thought of Zach in that much pain hurt me though, he had saved my life from Traedon by giving himself to him, and now he might be going through something like that.

I turned onto my side and tried to go to sleep, but my mind wondered somewhere else, thinking about Zach and what he could be going through, about his bow that was my promise to him.

After a long time of laying awake I looked at my at my wrist watch, 8:00, time to get up. I wasn't in the mood to be nice at the moment so I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled, real loud. The campers jumped out of bed, with their knives in their hands, ready to gut something. I just sat there laughing like I was posessed. Some of the campers groaned and rolled their eyes, "Alright, time to get up!" I shouted, "Get dressed and then clean up the cabin!" Then I grab a pair of clothes, and walk into the bathroom.

After we finish cleaning the cabin I head off towards the Poseidon cabin. When I get there Ryan and Percy are still sleeping. More fun time. I walk over to Ryan's bunk and grab hold of the sheet. Then I yank it hard off of him and he scrambles up lightning fast and stands straight up with his hand in salute.

"Oh." He says, "Um... why am I standing like this?" He blushes. I just laugh.

"We're leaving for the quest in a few hours so why don't you get dressed and wake Percy up." I say.

"Okay then," He says, "and why don't you go get Jacob while I do that." I nod my head and walk to the Hades cabin.

I walk through the Hades cabin door and Nico and Jacob were already dressed and cleaned up. "Hey, Kayla." Jacob said.

"Hi Jacob, good morning." I say.

Jacob looks at me, "Not a good morning. I am not looking forward to someones soul getting stolen." He said.

"Niether am I." I say.

"Good morning, Kayla." Nico said.

"Morning, Nico." I say, "Hey Jacob, let's go over to your brothers cabin and go talk about our quest." He nodds and follows me out the door.

For the second time that day I walk into the Poseidon cabin.

"Hey bro." Ryan says, noticing Jacob.

"Don't call me bro." Jacob says coldly. Ryan just shakes his head, and smiles.

Ryan responds, "From now on that's all I'm going to call you, okay bro." Jacob rolls his eyes in mock horror.

"Okay, sushi brains." Jacob responds. It's funny watching the byplay between these two.

"Okay, we have more serious things to discuss rather than horrible nicknames." I say. They both glare at me.

"Are you staring at me?," I say, "drop down and give me twenty." To my surprise they actually do. I just start laughing, "This'll be fun." I mutter, "I was just kidding you guys, now get up and take a joke."

Then in the distance a conch horn sounds, "Time for breakfast?" Ryan says, and me and Jacob jog back to our cabins.

I file my cabin in and we head off towards the dining pavilion. When we get there, we have a normal, day to day, camp half-blood breakfast. After breakfast, Chiron takes us to Argus, and we say our goodbyes. Percy, Nico, Annabeth and a few others come and wish us luck.

"Bye guys, and be careful," Annabeth said, "don't trust anyone unless you know they are on your side." I nod my head in thanks.

"Good luck, and remember not to underestimate Traedon, he is smarter than he looks." Chiron advised.

Then Shaun walked up to us, "Safe roads and soft grass." He said, "Good luck, you are going to need it."

Then Percy asked me, "You know where you are going right?"

"Yeah," I say, "I've been there before."

"Good, then all you guys need to worry about is getting there and you will be alright." Percy continued, "Stay focused and you'll stay alive."

"Thanks you guys, and don't worry we'll be back." Jacob said.

"All you guys need to worry about is the decreasing monster population when we're gone." Ryan said, "Trust me we'll be alright." Then we turned and left. Argus followed behind us. We get to the camps minivan and we head off towards the city.

An hour later Argus drops us off at the train station and hands us a bag of golden Drachmas and mortal cash. We say our thanks and head off towards the train station. We arrive there and buy some tickets for Denver, Colorado, and head off towards the train.

We get to the train and wait for it to start towards our destination, talking quietly.

"So. you have a plan right?" Ryan says.

"Yeah," I say, "ride the train to Denver and take a taxi or something the rest of the way there." Traedon's castle was a north of Denver about a hundred miles, so we could take the train all the way to Denver and hail a cab when we got there.

"Good plan, it doesn't involve any monsters along the way so I'm happy." Jacob said. I nod and fall asleep.

I have a dream, but it isn't about Zach. I'm floating in the clouds throught the night sky. Then a beautiful woman shimmers into my vision. Aphrodite.

"Hello, Kayla." She said, "It's really nice to talk to someone with a gift that I bestowed upon them."

"Huh? What gift?" I ask.

"Oh that is for you to find out, but you will soon enough." She said, "But you and that boy, Zach, are such a cute couple, though."

That infuriated me, "We are not a couple." I say.

"But you like him, don't you?" She continued before I could respond, "and he loves you more than he values his life, why else would he give himself to Traedon for?"

Now she is getting on my nerves, "I do not like him." I say with clinched teeth.

"Oh but you do and you know it, But know for a different subject. You are a daughter of Apollo but you are also a descendent of me, and that is why I have given you this gift." She says, then she touches wrist and a green light shimmers on it, "Now off you go, and by the way your friend Jacob has a big choice to make soon." Then she disappears. I look down at my wrist and notice a small tatoo of a hummingbird on it.

I wake up to Ryan shaking me, "We just entered Missouri, you've been out for a couple of hours." He said. I look down at my wrist and see the small tatoo still there.

We sit there and talk quietly for a few minutes when I hear a loud screech, "What was that?" I ask. Then I peer out of the window and notice a figure dart past so fast I couldn't make out any detail. Then I hear a loud explosion from in front of us and the sound wakes Jacob.

Then, the last thing I see is the world spinning around and around before I black out.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! You guys are seriously suffering from another cliffhanger? Ha! it's fun watching your misery as I plot another scheme for you guys to suffer! but on the other hand, how'd you feel I did with a girls POV because it wasn't easy, but I want your truthful opinions on if I did good or bad on her POV and if it was bad can you guys give me some tips because almost everyone here is a good writer and it won't hurt a thing getting some help. So please review and have fun! (Why did I say, 'have fun!') Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Well it looks like we have another chapter and... OH MY GODS! WE'RE IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS! (hurray for me). Well sorry for not writing in a little while, I've been busy feeding my obsession of Full Metal Alchemist and other Anime but I'll be back up to speed in a couple of days. Also I've been a little worried about my dad because he got bit by a Mojave Green Rattlesnake but it turns out that he'll be okay. So anyways enjoy the story. (BTW I'm creating a new major character in this chapter).**

**AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY MORE GOSH DANG REVIEWS! And I know that this contradicts what I said in one of the first chapters but, I'M GOING TO QUIT WRITING THIS IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS SOON! and you don't want that, do you? so REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, ONLY TRAEDON, DAEMON, ZACH, KAYLA, RYAN, JACOB, AND THE CRIMSON ASSASSINS.**

* * *

**Jacob**

I woke up with my head spinning. I fealt so dang dizzy I couldn't think straight, much less see straight. When I got my bearings back I looked around, I was in the wreckage of a train car. And then I remembered the explosion, and the sudden G-force of the train car being whipped around and thrown, and what it fealt like to be rolled over again and again.

I looked around again and saw a man crouched beside me. He wore a long black cloak and he was almost six feet tall. I couldn't see his face because it was shadowed by his cloak. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Daemon." He said, "Now, who are you?"

I didn't know if I could trust him so I lied, "Aaron." I say, using my normal fake name.

He nodded and I got the feeling that he knew I was lying, but he respected my worrying so he responded, "Okay Aaron," He said it as if he was trying out the name, "we're going to save your friends, do you see those things?" He pointed at the shattered window, there was a thing that looked like a mix between a lion and an eagle. It had wings like an eagles and a body like a lions, it's back legs had paws but his front legs had talons, and the head was a lions head and it had a beak with fangs.

"What is that?" I say, but I already know the answer.

"Griffin." He said while reaching towards his back, he pulled out a black stick.

"Ummm... What are you going to do with that thing?" I say.

Daemon smiled, "You'll see." Then he grabbed both the ends of the stick and twisted them. Two blades shot out of either end and the stick went from one foot long to three feet long. The blades were Celestial Bronze and were one foot long on either end. Daemon twisted again and the blades disappeared, "Cool, right?"

"Yeah." I say. Then he twisted again and this time the blades were Stygian Iron. I sat there, looking stupid, ''Whoa." was all I could manage.

"Cooler, right." He said, "Now let's see about saving your friends... Griffins don't like fire, but I'm not sure if I want to create a wildfire on a prairie." He continued, "Your friend is a son of Poseidon, right?"

"He's my brother, but yes he's a son of Poseidon." I say.

"Good." Daemon said, "So that means if we do set off a fire he can put it out."

I thought for a second then responded, "That would work, but where are we going to get the fire and the water?"

Now it was his turn to think, "We could start a fire by using either coals or gasoline, both of which can be found on a train..." Then he thought a little bit more and said, "And we can get the water in the tankards that were being pulled by the train before it crashed."

"That'll work," I say, "So what's the plan?"

"You go get the coals and gasoline while I distract them so they don't attack you. Meet me back here... got it?" Daemon said.

"Yeah, but be careful with those griffins, I've heard bad stories about them." I say.

Daemon grinned, "I can handle myself, now get going." and at that he took off. I decided to take it safe and slow, so I crouched and walked out of the train.

There was thirty to fourty griffins and most of them were in an area that was circled by a bunch of wrecked train cars, I did myself a favor and stayed out of there. I came to a spot that was blocked off by train cars layed side by side, and the only way through was a griffin infested train car. I crouched low, by the corner and peeked in, it wasn't infested with them, but there still was four or five of them. I got down on my stomach and started to army crawl under the seats. Every once in a while a griffin would pass by and I would freeze and turn invisible until it passed, and then I would move on. I came across a few people that were dead, but none were as bad as one. When I came across it, he was dripping blood, and out of curiousity, I looked up. The body was torn open in it's stomach and intestines and other things that I do not want to describe because it would make you all puke, were hanging out. I stiffled a scream but moved on. I was near the end of the train car when I froze again as another griffin walked past me, but instead of continuing it stopped and started sniffing the air. I turned invisible as it looked directly at me. My blood chilled, my breathing receded and my heart beat on my chest furiously. It peered closer and started moving it's head towards me. I fingered one of my throwing knives and got ready for a fight, but all of the sudden a blood curdling screech tore through the air. The beast stood up straight and took off, but took one last look at the spot I was at. All of the griffins drained out of the train, and took off towards the general area the screech came from.

I forced myself to count to one-hundred then got up and walked out of the train. I emerged on the other side to see the train engine and took off towards it. Tere weren't any griffins in the area, so I didn't think I needed to take any precautions. Sensible right? Wrong.

As I ran to the engine which was less than a hundred feet away, a griffin launched out at me. It tackled me and I landed on my back. It's paws were on either side of me and it glared down at me. I grabbed one of it's talons and rolled. The griffin thumped on the ground, I landed on top of it's chest and I placed a knee on it. My saber slid out of it's scabbard and I pulled it back, ready for the final blow, but something stopped me. I studied it's face, it had three scars from slash marks, running from one corner of it's face to the next. I looked at it's eyes and saw something that shouldn't be in a monsters face. Fear. Out of pity for the monster, I hit it hard with my elbow, knocking it out cold. I don't know why I did that, I mean it was a monster that was about to kill me moments before, but I still let it live.

I got off of the monsters chest and started walking towards the train engine. This time I took it slow, in case there were more griffins in the area. There wasn't. I got to the train engine and started looking for something flamable. There wasn't any coal but there was gasoline. I grabbed one or two gallons of the stuff and shoved the containers in my backpack. I walked out of the engine and headed back towards the place where Daemon told me to meet him.

I got there with no encounters of evil lion-eagle. Daemon wasn't there. I checked around the train car but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I decided to wait for him.

A few minutes later I heard a blood-curdling scream. Daemon. I sprinted towards the area I heard the scream and I found myself right in the middle of the griffin campout. I had gotten myself surrounded. I look around me and saw that was surrounded by almost all of them, except for the one that I spared. He was probably still out cold from that blow I hit him with, but that was the least of my worries, I had to find a way out of this. I pulled out my saber. A griffin screeched and they all dove towards me. I was practically crapping in my pants, because of how scared I was but I didn't let it show. I stood there fearfully, awaiting death.

But then, all of the sudden, black walls shot out around me, stopping the griffins in their tracks. Of course, shadow walls. But I didn't make them, so how did they pop out around me? I didn't have time to worry about that, so I grabbed a gasoline can and started dumping it into the grass. I took two of my throwing knives and banged them together, and the fire sparked to life. I made the wall shoot back into the ground, and sprinted to Ryan, Kayla, and Daemon.

They were gagged and tied up, so I untied Ryan first. The fire was spreading very quickly and the griffins took off. Ryan controlled the water in the giant water containers and put the fire out, while I finished untying Kayla and Daemon.

"Thank you, Jacob, those ropes were soooooo uncomfortable!" Kayla said.

"I'm just glad that I'm alive, those griffins looked hungry." Ryan said.

"So that's your real name, Jacob." Daemon said.

I blushed, "Sorry, I didn't know if I could trust you." I said.

"It's alright. I know that you can't trust to many people these days." Daemon said.

''Guys?" Kayla said.

Me, Ryan, and Daemon all responded, "What?"

"Look." She said, while pointing towards the sky. There was something coming toward us. Griffins.

"RUN!" Daemon yelled, and we all took off. We ran as fast as we could but the griffins were flying much faster than any human ever could. Then I feel something grab my shirt and lift me off of the ground, then it put me on it's back. It grabbed Kayla and whipped her onto it's back and snatched both Daemon and Ryan off of the ground. Then it sped off away from the flock off griffins. The thing was a griffin, but why wasn't it flying towards the big group off them? Then it looked back at me and I understood. Running from one corner of it's face to another, was three large slash scars. It was the griffin I spared.

It sped off towards a city in the distance, outrunning even the other griffins. Ryan and Daemon struggled against the monsters grasp, "It's alright guys! He's not going to hurt us!" I yell at the top of my lungs, so they could hear me through the air whipping around us. They stopped squirming but Ryan looks at me with puppy dog eyes, "What do you want?" I say.

"His talons are uncomfortable." Ryan said, but right when he said it the griffin put him on his back too, along with Daemon.

A few minutes later we arrived at the city. The huge group of griffins were way behind us now. I looked up and saw the St. Louis arch. We were in St. Louis. I told the griffin to slow down and we landed on top of a large building.

"Kayla, Ryan." I said.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Go shopping." I say.

Ryan groans and was about to say something but Kayla pulled out her knife and shook her head, "Okay, I'll go. I love shopping." Ryan said quickly and then looks at Daemon like he was pleading, 'help me'. but Kayla grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and practically drags him towards the roof entrance.

"Was there any specific reason why you didn't tell me to 'go shopping' too?" Daemon said.

"Yeah," I say, "I've got a few questions for you." Daemon nodds his head and beckons me to continue. "I'm guessing your dad is Hades."

"Is that what you say?" He said, "Well what gave it away?"

"You made that shadow wall that saved my life, back at the train wreckage."

"Smart, but how do you know it was me?" He says.

"Ryan, and Kayla couldn't have done that, because their parents didn't have those powers, and I didn't do that."

"Well your right, it was me." He says

"How old are you?" I ask.

"18," He says, "why?"

"And when is your birthday?" I continue.

"March 21," He said, "and again why do you ask."

"How old are you really?" I ask. He says he is older than Percy, which, shouldn't be possible considering that the great prophecy's hero was Percy, but I got the feeling that he wasn't lying either.

"Do you want the truth because it may seem too bizzare for you to comprehend?" He said.

"Yeah," I say, "This time don't lie."

He sat there for a second then responded, "I'm 230 years old."

My jaw gaped open, "But that's impossible, how have you lived this long?" I continued before he could respond, "You can't be a hunter of Artemis because she only has girls, and you are definately not a god."

"I'm part of a group of assassins called The Crimson Assasins, and like the hunters of Artemis, we are givin immortality upon acceptance of the rules. The only way we can die is if we are killed in combat and so far, no one has been killed." He said.

I was about to respond but Ryan came running toward us.

A few seconds later he was right in front of us. He tried to talk but Daemon put a hand up, "Catch your breath first."

After Ryan caught his breath, he said, "Someone is looking for us."

"Well," I say, "Who is it?"

Ryan smiled, "It's time for a little payback, because the griffins came looking for us."

* * *

**Haha! you guys thought you've had enough cliffhangers, but I say NO! well I'll be back with another chapter either tomorrow or sunday, so you guys guess what is going to happen next and give me your opinion on the story. Another note PLEASE REVIEW! please i'm begging you on my knees! I haven't gotten any reviews since last week! I really want you guys to review. hope you enjoyed the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm going to give Daemon a girlfriend and I'm asking you guys to give me a name for that new character. Once I get enough ideas I'll pick out my favorite ones and ask you guys to vote for your favorite.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't freaking own PJO or HoO! Wanna know why? RICK RIORDANS GRIFFIN'S WERE TOUGHER THAN MINE! He lead his panther griffins while I lead My Lion griffins, and his were much quicker. Jacob snuck around the battlefield to get the rights, but Traedon was there. Traedon was supposed to be helping me but no. That traitor will die. so Traedon threw Jacob miles away, and the griffins on my side all died. Rick Riordan still has the rights, but Zach and Ryan succesfully defended my rights against Percy and Nico. Thalia didn't help Rick because she didn't want to help a boy but Annabeth did. I sent a giant spider against her and she freaked out, running to Piper and Thalia for help. So Rick still owns PJO and HoO while I still own my characters.**

* * *

**Ryan**

Me, Jacob, and Daemon were running towards Lambert St. Louis airport, to find the griffins. While we were running I saw Daemon push a button on his watch and it started beeping faintly.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"It's supposed to be a secret but I guess you guys should know." He said, "It's a homing beacon so I can get the help of any Crimson Assassins in the area."

"Who are the Crimson Assassins?" I ask.

Jacob and Daemon both look at each other, "Lets save it for another time." Daemon Says. I nod my head and we keep going.

A few minutes later we were still running and I was getting a little tired, okay, fine I was getting REALLY tired. I stopped running, "Guys this is taking too long."

Jacob stopped, "Your right. We need a quicker way to get there."

Daemon stopped too, "Hail a taxi?"

"Good idea." Jacob said. Daemon hailed a taxi and us three all crammed in the back.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Lambert airport." I say, the driver nodds and and starts driving. I closed the window that seperates the driver from the passengers so we could talk in private.

"So, who are the Crimson Assassins?" I ask.

"We are a group of assassins that was created after the War of The Roses in 1455." Daemon said, "Like the huntresses of Artemis we are givin immortality as long as we follow the rules, or we are killed in combat. Anyone that has at least some blood that is from immortals can join. We hunt down monsters and people that appose the gods or might start a war and do extra important missions and escorts. In other words, we're the planets peace keepers.'' He let that sink in before continuing, "My job is to keep you alive so you can defeat Traedon, you two and your brother might be the only ones that can."

"So you are responsible for keeping us alive." Jacob said, "Are there ranks or something like that?"

"There is only one actual rank and that is the leader." Daemon says.

Jacob looked puzzle, "Then how do you guys figure out a new leader if the current one dies?" Jacob said.

"It works kind of like a pack of wolves," Daemon explained, "If you want to be the leader you fight until you either give up or the other person gives up. If you win you become the new leader and if you lose you become exiled from the group and you lose your immortality."

"On a different note, where is Kayla?" Jacob asked.

"She went on ahead of us after we saw the griffins enter the city." I say.

Jacob nodded, "I hope she doesn't get herself captured."

~(-)~

About ten minutes later we arrived at the airport. The griffins had trashed it. There were destroyed planes all over the place, the runway had peices of various different parts and peices scattered over it, there was small fires everywhere and, worst of all, there were griffins all over the place. Me, Jacob, and Daemon all stood at the front gate, studying the area. We were about to walk in when I heard a whisper, "Ryan." the voice said. I looked around and saw Kayla standing behind me.

"Kayla! I was wondering where you were!" I said.

"Shhhh! Keep it down unless you want to become seafood!" She said.

"Okay," I whisper, "So do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Yeah," She says, "They're tearing the place apart, trying to find us. And they probably won't stop until they do." She continued, "They'll destroy the whole entire city."

Great, just great. That's the last thing we need with an upcoming war on our hands. "Alright, so that means we'll have to find a way to stop them."

Jacob joined in to the conversation, "Can't you do what you did when we killed those ravens back at camp?" he asked.

"Do you see any water? 'cause I don't." I say.

Jacob nodds his head, "Oh yeah, when we were at camp there was the whole entire ocean at your disposal."

"Right and I don't think I'll be getting water from the ocean any time soon." I say.

Daemon stepped in, "We could use shadow travel."

Jacob palm-faced himself, "Why didn't I use that at the train wreck?" He asked himself.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Jacob showed me back at camp." I said.

"I use it when I have multiple targets on assassination missions, to get me from place to place as quick as possible." Daemon said.

"I agree." Jacob said.

"Yeah, that would work." I say.

"What's shadow travel?" Kayla said. I realized that she had no clue what we were talking about.

"It's a kind of travel that beings of Hades can use through shadows." Jacob said.

"Huh?" Kayla said.

"I know how you feel, my brother gives definitions straight out of the dictionary even if it's words that aren't even in there, but shadow travel is just a way to travel that sons and daughters of Hades can use, it's kinda' cool." I say.

"Thanks Ryan, but how are we all going to shadow travel since only one of us is a son of Hades?" She asked.

"Actually there are two of us." Daemon said.

"Okay, but I still have the same question." She said.

"And here is your answer." Daemon said. Then he put his hand on Kayla's shoulder and they shadow traveled about ten feet away.

"That was so cool!" Kayla said, "Let's go again!"

"Yeah," Jacob said, "we can go again while we're killing monsters."

"Okay, so Daemon, what's the plan?" I say.

"We split up into groups of two, Me and Kayla are one group, and you and Jacob are another." He said, "And we Shadow travel across the airport and assassinate as many griffins as we can until the Crimson Assassins get here." Sounded good to me.

"Any particular reason you want to be split up with Kayla, Daemon?" I say.

"Yeah," He said, "Ranged weapons and close up weapons." He continued, "Me and Jacob are going to be the ones shadow traveling so we can't be partnered up with each other and I use a close range weapon and Kayla uses a long range weapon. If Jacob and Kayla partnered up with each other they wouldn't be as effective as me and Kayla. And by the way, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh." I guess he doesn't have much humor either, probably runs in the family.

"Alright, Me and Kayla will take the close side of the Airport while you two take the far side."

I nodded and Jacob grabbed my shoulder, then we dove into darkness.

~(-)~

Me and Jacob arrived on the other side of the airport. The shadow traveling was as fun as ever and we noticed a few griffins walking around.

"I'll take the one on the left and you take the one on the right." Jacob said and I nodded in response.

I crouched and silently made my way towards the griffin. It's back was facing me so I got about twenty feet away before I pulled out my Trident and got ready to throw it. I stood up high and aimed for the monsters neck, but something made it turn around. It might have been a faint noise I made or it could have been just my luck, but whatever it was the thing saw me. It screeched real loud and I threw my Trident at it, silencing it, but it was too late. Griffins from all over the place started flying towards me.

Jacob shadow traveled over to me, "What happened?" He asked.

"No time to explain! Come on!" and I took off in the other direction with Jacob in close pursuit.

We ran to the airport center and went inside. The griffins could still make it in but only in moderation so me and Jacob held off for a while there, but even in moderation there was a lot.

"Jacob!" I yelled, "Get out of here!"

"No!" He yelled back, "I'm not leaving you alone!"

"I have an idea!" I yelled over the screeching and battle sounds. By this time Jacob had about ten shadow warriors mounted on horses. "I'm going to collapse the building!" I yell, "I don't want you in here when I do!"

"No!" He yelled, "I'm not leaving you behind! I've already lost one brother!" He could be so stubborn at times.

"Jacob, I'm going to cause an earthquake now get out of here!" I say, "Find Zach for me!"

He seemed to give up, "Fine, but stay alive for me! Promise!" He had tears in his eyes now and so did I.

"I promise! Now get out of here!" And he disappeared into darkness, but not before giving me one last look.

Now I was alone. I prayed to every god and godess I could think of and I stuck my trident into the ground. I thought about the Earth's forever rotation. I thought about the tectonic plates all crashing together in a forever battle of dominince. And I got angry. These griffins were trying to kill my friends and my brother, just for the sake of food. I fealt a rumble in the ground. I focused on it. Now all of the griffins were inside the building trying to get me, and the roof caved in. The walls collapsed. Chairs and tables and other things were thrown up into the air and then I blacked out.

~(-)~

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I saw silhouetts of humans and muffled voices. My ears were ringing and there was rubble on top of me. Someone lifted a big peice of concrete off of my chest and slung me onto their shoulder and I probably passed out again because the next thing I saw was a room with a lot of beds and people on them. And on the ceiling was a red X with a snake shaped in a circle around it.

* * *

**how'd you guys like it? I know sticking his trident into the ground was kind of cliche but it fealt appropiate and I also fealt like this chapter was probably the most epic one yet. It was kind of fun and sad writing the end though, with the brothers 'final' goodbye but I hope you guys liked it. Also, i'm sorry for leaving another cliffie, I know it sucks for you guys but I will try to break that habit although it will be hard, possibly the hardest thing in the world because it's a fun habit. So review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
